1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recording systems and more particularly to a recording system having a plurality of dictate stations for the recording of dictation with a plurality of recorders, a plurality of transcriber stations for the transcribing of dictation from a plurality of recorders, and a central control unit at which the recording or transcribing of dictation can be monitored or assisted.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Recording systems having a plurality of recorders at a central location for recording dictation from a plurality of dictate stations at locations remote from the central location are known in the prior art. It is also known in the prior art to provide a central control unit at the central location which enables an individual to observe and assist with the operation of the plurality of recorders as dictation is being recorded.
In addition, it is known in the prior art for such a central control unit to enable an individual to observe and assist with a plurality of recorders as dictation is being transcribed at a plurality of transcriber stations which may either be at the central location or at locations remote from the central location. However, many problems have been encountered with these prior art recording systems.
One problem which has been encountered is that these prior art recording systems have provided for communication between a dictate station and the central control unit or between a transcriber station and the central control unit only with a communication system which is separate and independent of the recording system. A second problem which has been encountered with these prior art recording systems is that the monitoring of dictation as it is being recorded by a recorder or being transcribed from a recorder has generally not been possible and where possible, it has been accomplished at the risk of interfering with the recording or transcribing of dictation. A third problem which has been encountered is that it has been impossible for dictation being transcribed at a transcriber station to be heard simultaneously at the transcriber station and the central control unit while the transcriber station and central control unit are in communication so that assistance can be conveniently rendered from the central control unit with respect to the interpretation of the dictation.
A fourth problem which has been encountered with these prior art recording systems is that they have not provided for the recording of instructions on a recorder from the central control unit. A fifth and further problem which has been encountered with these prior art recording systems is that in spite of the limited communication and monitoring functions provided by them, the central control units have been large, cumbersome to operate, and relatively expensive.